Deep Down Alternate Scene
by LEMarauder
Summary: A slight retelling of Wes rescuing Angel from the ocean in the Season 4 opener 'Deep Down.' Written in the form of a transcript. R&R!


A/N 1: If you recognize it, it is not mine.

A/N 2: This scene was heavily inspired by my story for 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer', "What's My Line Part II Continued." Recommended -but not required- that you read (and review!) that one first.

A/N 3: Sorry, last one. You'll note there is no Justine. Didn't love her; didn't use her. That is all.

_Angel_

_Season 4, episode 1_

_Deep Down_

Deleted Alternate Scene

Picks up _in media res. _Wes already has Angel on the boat and is trying to care for him.

Wes (anxiously, to himself): He's been down there too long. Pig's blood isn't enough. He needs more substantial nourishment.

He turns around and picks something up off the table behind him. It is a sharp, gleaming knife. Cut full to Wes. He grimaces as he determinedly makes a shallow cut in his forearm. He sets the knife down and walks toward Angel, his bleeding arm outstretched. He holds his arm coaxingly in front of Angel's lips.

Cut to close up of Angel's gaunt face. He instinctively inhales the scent and slowly opens his eyes. The hunger in his eyes in evident, but he looks questioningly at Wes, as if seeking permission to drink.

Wes (nods encouragingly): Come on, it's alright.

Angel raises his head fractionally and takes a few small tentative drinks, but it takes all his energy and he soon lowers his head, turning away in a groan. Wes sighs and drops him arm down. Follow Wes's back as he turns away. Cut front to Wes as he suddenly freezes. Angel is choking behind him, trying to sit up. Wes whirls around and rushes to support Angel's head as he violently throws up all the blood he just drank. Cut to Angel's level as he stops heaving and gasps, looking worse than ever.

Cut back to- Wes (stil distractedly conversing with himself): God. His system's shut down. It's rejecting food. (Looks around) Dammit! I don't have- (Something occurs to him. Pulls out a cell phone) At least the good people at Wolfram and Hart have useful connections. (Puts phone to his ear)

Cut to black.

Dead of night. The boat is docked at a tiny, dimly-lit harbor. Wes emerges, supporting a semiconscious Angel, and surveys the sight front of him. Cut to a strange-looking ambulance waiting to meet them in the parking lot. It is black; white lights are flashing and revolving atop it; instead of the iconic red cross, it sports the emblem of a serpent entwined around a pestle. This is mystical healing. Pan to the side of the vehicle.

Emblazed on it are the words: PARANORMAL MEDICS.

As the former watcher and vampire stagger out, two medics (humanoid in appearance except for slightly distended foreheads) hurry forward with a stretcher. Wes appears accustomed to them and helps them load Angel onto the stretcher. Cut to low tracking aerial of Angel's cracked face wrung with pain as we hear-

Medic #1:(clipped, professional) Bullet, sir?

Cut to Wes, hurrying alongside as Angel is wheeled to the ambulance.

Wes: (clinical but concerned) 250-year-old Caucasian vampire. Suffering severe, prolonged starvation, and mental hallucinations. Rejecting oral feeding. He needs massive intravenous transfusions and he needs them _now. _

(Cut to a far away shot of the medics loading the stretcher and Wes climbing in. The vehicle drives of, sirens whirring. Cut to inside, where one of the medics is procuring a IV bag of blood.

Paranormal Medic #2: Any allergies?

Wes (nonplused): Er...no?

Paranormal Medic #2: Curses?

Wes: Well, yes, one. Romanian gypsies restored his soul in the nineteenth century. He can't experience true happiness.

Paranormal Medic#2: No bliss. Got it. Okay, let's move!

Cut to upward shot of Wes. As the bustle of supernatural medical activity goe on around him, Wes gingerly grips Angel's arm, his lips pursed in sympathy and internal anguish. Something breaks through his reverie-.

(o.s) Angel (very dry and horse): Wesley?

It is his first coherent word. Cut back to Wes, who straightens up and looks down into Angel's eyes, which are barely focused. He seems to come to a decision about something.

Wes (addressing the driver): Take us to the Hyperion.

Paranormal Medic #1: Are you sure you don't want to take him to the Center?

Wes (almost absently): No. He needs his friends. (Looks down at Angel's scarred visage) And I'm not one of them. (He pulls out his phone again and presses a number on speed dial)

Exterior shot of the ambulance carrying two wounded Champions off into the dark L.A. night.

Fade to Black.

Scene.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alrighty, I do realize this is not my greatest acheivement. Or even a great acheivement. However, I found it sitting in a forgotten file all alone and _very _jealous of its (much, much better, so go read it right now) sister fic so I figured I'd let it come here and play. Or potentially sit and gather dust. I like to think of it as something the episode's writer, Steven DeKnight, wrote and then promptly discarded. It's basically just a roundabout way of getting Wes and Angel to the hotel. The ending meets right back up with canon. Although the premise was taken from my earlier story, I wrote this specific scene around the phrase 'paranormal medic'. *Giggle* I just love that. It's a play on 'paramedic', get it? It sounds like an organization Wolfram and Hart would have access to. And I wanted to show Wes happily taking advantage of his current _connection _with Lilah. They spend half their relationship spying on each other so it stands that he would manage to get his hands on some of her more interesting contacts. My favorite part is the medical bullet exchange. I was trying to paraphrase a medical procedural show like _ER, _but with a supernatural twist. Oh, and there IS in fact a reference to a place where demons go to get healed in L.A. Anyone care to guess when it's mentioned? *Holds tempting imaginary cookie* Well, do review and tell me what you think!! *Brace for flames*


End file.
